


You're the ground my feet won't meet

by bchekov



Series: This side of paradise [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bchekov/pseuds/bchekov
Summary: “Hopeless love, painful love, unrequited love; are they really as beautiful as people make them out to be?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/ and their awesome hanahaki au!

“Hopeless love, painful love, unrequited love; are they really as beautiful as people make them out to be?” Gon’s voice carries through the wooden door, loud enough to cover the wet thuds hitting the sink Killua is hunched over. 

“No,” he grits out. “it’s just that people tend to romanticize pain.” The petals in his throat burn; or tickle. He isn’t sure. Blood dribbles down his chin and splatter onto the carpet.

“Why?” the other asks, a little muffled. _He probably hasn’t left the bed yet_ , Killua muses, smiling around the sunflower that peaks out from between his lips. 

“Because it gives us hope that one day things will get better.”

Hope. 

Something Killua tells himself he has given up on a long time ago, even when his heart doesn’t agree.

Some rustling and, “Really? It seems kind of…” Gon trails off, voice notably closer than before.

“Sad?” Killua finishes, pulling at stems and spitting buds. A couple of tears escape and hit the wrinkled petals beneath his hands.

“Yeah…”

He takes a moment to gather himself, trying to rid his voice of any quiver. “Tell me, Gon, why are you even thinking about this kind of thing?” he winces at how hollow he sounds.

“I know, it’s just,” the sigh that follows sounds alarmingly close. Killua starts frantically cleaning the sink. “Killua,” 

His heart drops, plummeting into his stomach to be dissolved once and for all.

“are you alright?”

The sensation in his chest, he decides, is far beyond burning.

Scorching, hot pain. Redder than the blood crawling down the tired face looking back at him through the mirror.

“Killua?”

He flushes down the flowers, pulls down his sleeves and opens the door.

Head held high, eyes closed in a wide smile, he replies,

“Yes, totally fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> i might actually turn this into a mini series. i have some more ideas surrounding this au...


End file.
